Cats, Rebuilding the Tribe
by kaybabe
Summary: Cats! Years before the Musical, a war took place, between the rebel Macadam and his followers, and Deuteronomy's father, and his tribe. Few Jellicles survived this attack, and they had to start over again in the Junkyard.
1. Survival

I do not own CATS the Musical. However many of my cats in this story are not part of the musical. a will be beside their names.

It was a cold dingy London Night. Eight Young Cats Scampered across a quiet road and found their way around into the  
Junkyard. The Queens found their way into a warm box, and curled together for warmth. Young Deuteronomy stayed behind to guard the girls, three of which whom held his kittens. Gus and Skimbleshanks, the other two Toms, slowly snuck into hearing distance of an old cabin in the Yard.

"Sir I can't allow you to operate in this Yard any longer." said one man, obviously a very important one. "This Yard has become a sanctuary for street Cats, and the Animal Shelter has bought it out from under you."

The Toms Jumped when the door banged open, and one look inside the cabin said that no one lived there any longer. The only thing remaining was a few old blankets.

A car a few feet away started up and drove out of the Yard, another followed close behind it. The Toms then hurriedly stole the blankets from within the cabin and scurried off into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a Queen was giving birth. Her mate passed around near by, he needed an heir. Suddenly a teen aged tom scurried into the basement.

"MACADAM!" he yelled, "I have the report."

"Then present it. What is the damage on the Tribe?"he winced a little as he shift his weight to jump on a chair, "They didn't heed my warning did they?"

"Eight cats survived, three toms, five queens. Deuteronomy, Gus, and Skimbleshanks are the surviving toms sir and Grizabella, Ever, Graymalkin, Jennyanydots, and Jellylorum are their surviving Queens." the teen tom stopped and winced when a scream echoed through the room, "The Mrs. giving birth then?"

"Yes, shame that only those young ones survived, any kittens for them? Or an heir for Deuteronomy, he is their leader now."

"No births yet sir, but they all look like they'll give birth any day now. All five of the queens are with kittens."

"Yes, I heard that they were trying to build up their numbers, its been a few months since the attack on the tribe, but I see that at least some have survived," another scream echoed through the room, "Anyone else unaccounted for?"

"The whole tribe is accounted for now sir,except two. Junior and his wife Duchess have disappeared, however from the sources I have, Duchess was severely injured in the attack, and is believed dead."

"Thank-you, but she was with kittens, keep an eye out for stray kittens, and Junior, direct them to the Jellicles, we won't be able to trust the kittens if their parents had time to tell them about us, if you find Junior before the Jellicles do, kill him, and hide the body. Now Off with you!"

An Older Queen came into the room.

"Are they born?"

"Yes Sir, she just finished with the last one."

"Good."

Macadam walked slowly into the room and over to Emily. She was finishing cleaning the smallest kitten out of the three, a small calico. He looked at his other children, a ginger cat, that looked just like his Macadam, and a sleek black kitten, who looked some what like Emily, except Emily was brown.

"Are you going to come say hello or just gawk like a child?" Emily had now placed the last kitten at her side, "they are yours you know." Macadam came up and nuzzled her.

"That small one she's a queen?"

Emily nodded, "Then her name, will be Rumpleteazer,"He nuzzled and licked the top of her head. The black kitten then looked up at him with sparkling silver eyes, "She will be Celeste," Emily smirked at the beauty of her daughter, "because you are as beautiful as the sky," he turned and looked at the finally kitten, his only son, "and you, my son," the kitten looked up at him, with dark red eyes, which surprised Macadam, "will be, Macavity."


	2. Birth 1

I do not own CATS the Musical. However many of my cats in this story are not part of the musical. a will be beside their names.

Meanwhile in the Junkyard, Skimbleshanks and Gus and just walked into hell on earth. A stressed out Deuteronomy met them at the door.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR ALL FIVE OF THEM TO GO INTO LABOUR AT THE SAME TIME! he yelled over the screaming of the Queens. Just then Jennyanydots, who had started labor last came out, and smiled when she saw her mate Skimbleshanks.

"Boys go find some food, that way when you come back, all the labor should be over with." The three Toms agreed and took off. By the time that they found enough food for all eight of them, a few hours had passed. When they finally reached the crates again(the queens had separated themselves because the one crate was too small) it was very quite. They all walked into the first crate where they found Grizabella, Deuteronomy smiled and walked over. Grizabella had four small kittens by her side, identical twin calicoes one tom, one queen, a black and leopard print Tom, and a silver tabby Tom.

"The Silver one is the Oldest," Grizabella said quietly, "He's your heir. Then the Black and Leopard Tom is your second born, then the twins, the Queen was born last." Deuteronomy looked down examining his kittens.

"My Heir is Munkustrap, and the twins are Coricopat and Tantomile, name the other one what you want, he probably won't survive." Deuteronomy turned to leave, and Grizabella whispered worriedly, "You for saw his future didn't you? He will disgrace you won't he? I can see it in your eyes. He will be my son then, if you would disown him. If your father..."

"My father is dead! Him and everyone else, even our little kittens Jacob and Terra, Junior and Duchess got away but they're probably dead too! That boy will be just like Macadam, he will play on the women and never take a mate, he will kill everyone that doesn't go along with him, its been years and we still haven't found Emily's body!"

"He is still your son! If you raise him right he won't become like that traitor Macadam. But still I will name him, Rum Tum Tugger." Something about the name shocked Deuteronomy but he left without another word. Skimbleshanks left Grizabella some food and he and Gus took off after Deuteronomy.

Deuteronomy never said a word to Skimbleshanks and Gus about it, they arrived at the next crate, which contained the sisters Graymalkin and Ever. Graymalkin had two kittens, a Queen and a Tom, both little Brown Tabbies. Ever had a more interesting litter. Twin Tuxedo Kittens, a sleek black/brown queen, a fluffy brown queen, a brown tabby tom, and a white and black patched tom.

"Graymalkin, you name you twins." This shocked her, "It is not that I do not care for them, they are beautiful,but I did not name all of Grizabella's kittens either." this made Graymalkin smile, he did care.

"Alright, the Tom is Jon and the Queen is Jen."

"Now Ever before I name the ones I have chosen, I want you to named the brown tom and the queens." He sat down and awaited her answer.

"The Tom will be Peter, and the Queens will be Exotica, the Black and Brown one, and Sway, the Fluffy one."

Deuteronomy said, "The twins are Quaxo and Mistoffelees, " This shocked Ever because Quaxo and Mistoffelees were the magicians in their Tribe before the Massacre, "and this young one, "he said nuzzling the patched kitten, "Is the second in line for my throne, Alonzo."


	3. More Birth and Kidnapping

I do not own CATS the Musical. However many of my cats in this story are not part of the musical. a will be beside their names.

"What did you mean your second in line?" asked Skimbleshanks as they walked over to where Jellylorum was hiding her kittens, "I thought Grizabella gave you three sons?"

"Yes, well, one of her sons is a twin, and I can tell from those few minutes i saw him, he'll never leave his sisters side, and besides male Calicoes almost never become fathers, and the other one Rum Tum Tugger, he'll be just like Macadam, i could see it in his eyes."

"You shouldn't judge such a small kitten Deuteronomy," stated Gus, "Even in the Theater, we never judge a kitten by its look. The tiniest thing about him could become an amazing and wonderful thing, who he is could change his fate. Anyway, wait here, I'll only be a minute." he left them at the entrance to the crate and went inside. Jellylorum looked up at him and smiled, then she looked back down at her kittens.

She had four kittens in total, two, the queens were mostly white, like their mom, the toms were mostly brown like their dad. He smiled and looked each of them over carefully, they were beautiful.

"I went ahead and named the girls, "Jellylorum said cautiously, "I thought I could name our daughters, and you could name our sons?" Gus smiled.

"What did you name them?"

"The one with your eyes is Honey, and the one that looks like me is Jellybean." Gus smiled then turned to the toms, neither looked a lot like him, so he decided to wait to name one after himself.

"The one with the framed eyes is Nickel, and the other is Snickers." they lay there with their kittens for some time before Deuteronomy poked his head inside and said,

"We have one more stop to make Gus, Jellylorum there are mice stacked over here for you if your hungry." Gus and Jellylorum nodded and nuzzled each other then Gus left. As they slowly walked towards Jennyanydots' crate, She poked her head of the opening and smiled she ran up to Skimbleshanks and nuzzled him.

"Come inside and see, you won't believe..."

Inside her crate were five kittens, only one of which was a queen and all five were orange tabbies like their parents. They all looked the same except for the markings on their faces.

"I named the girl Electra," said Jenny, "Seeing as she's our only daughter. You can name the boys Skimble." Skimbleshanks carefully looked over his boys and found that two of them were identical in their markings.

"Well these twins can be Admetus and Plato, the one that keeps trying to get away," he said putting the young kitten back, "will be Mungojerrie, and the big one will be Blunderbuss." Skimbleshanks then laid down beside Jennyanydots and stated, "Go back to your mates, Deuteronomy, Gus, we'll be fine."

A few months later a young queen and her two young daughters arrived at the junkyard. The eldest immediately hit it off with Rum Tum Tugger and they started playing and teasing each other.

"Tugger get off!"

"Come on Bomb fight back."

"Tugger Stop it! That tickles."

Suddenly a grey-black blur tackled Rum Tum Tugger off of her. She sat up and glared at the young tom.

"She told you to stop!"

"Mind your own business your highness."

"Watch your mouth or I'll tell father."

"Oooooohhh the little Prince is going to run to daddy."

"Your a Prince too!" Bomb was shocked at that, she didn't think he was the royal type.

"He bypassed me remember? and Cori and Tants too! it's you and Alonzo that are the Princes! and Alonzo ain't even legit!"

"Your-just-jealous-because-father-does-not-love-you!"

"STOP!"a beautiful queen, obviously their mother jumped down between the bickering kittens, "Munkustrap leave your brother alone! Come on Tugs, I want to show you something." Another young queen came up beside Bombalurina and sat down.

"hey sis, what was that all about?"

"Are you alright Bomb?"Munkustrap came over to the two young calicoes.

"Get lost you loser we were playing."

"Don't talk to me that way, I'm a prince, and i'll be your  
King one day."

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Demeter looked up behind Munkustrap and started to back away. Bomb looked up where the voice came from and started to back away as well. Suddenly a huge tom cat pounced down between the frightened queens and the young prince."

"MOM!" screamed Demeter, and after her call wasn't answered, she began to cry.

"It's no use calling for her,"said the tom who Munkustrap had identified as Macadam, "she's dead."

Deuteronomy pounced down to protect his son. he hissed at Macadam.

"You may have killed innocent Emily, but I will not allow you to kill her daughters."

"I'm not here to kill them, I'm here to take one of them. And the smaller one looks the most promising."

A sleek brown queen then pounced down and snatched up Demeter and then took off into the darkness, closely followed by Macadam.

"DEMETER!" Bomb screamed trying to chase her sister through the darkness but Deuteronomy stopped her.

"it's no use, she's gone."


	4. Love in Evil Eyes

I do not own CATS the Musical. However many of my cats in this story are not part of the musical. a will be beside their names.

Demeter woke up in a small crate and a young queen, barely older than her was watching the door. She was sleek black, barely noticeable in the night. When the Guard Cat hear Deter move she turned and looked at her her bright shiny Silver eyes gleamed in the darkness. She shook her head as Demeter tried to speak and waved to someone out side to come in.

"She's awake now father."

"Thank-you Celeste I can take it from here."

"Shall I fetch Macavity?"

"Yes, then go find your sister, I think she's playing with the Jerrie boy."

"Again? When will she learn?"

"Go!"

"Yes Sir!"

"So, I'm going to take a guess, your scared, and don't know why your here, and you can't believe your mother is dead," he paused to look out the window then continued, "Being scared is understandable, your mother is dead which I am not sorry about," Demeter whimpered at that, he was ruthless, "and... Yes?"

The young queen had appeared at the door again a clone of the tom talking to her was standing behind Celeste and Celeste had a paw on the small queen infront of her's shoulder. Demeter gasped when the tom in the door way opened his eyes and looked at her, they were blood red and emotionless.

"Why did you bring the runt here!" Macadam demanded from Celeste, "She has no business here..."

"She is your daughter!" screeched Celeste and a queen came in behind her looking concerned.

"What's going on?"

"We were TRYING to tell father that Rumpleteazer has made her first theft!"

"She has!" Macadam smiled and walked over and pulled Rumpleteazer into a hug, "What did you steal?"

"I stole a pearlie necklace fo' momma!" she smiled and pulled out a beautiful pearl necklace and handed to her mother, "I saw it and I knew you'd wuv it!"

The mother started to cry and said,

"I love it hunny, but you keep your first theft, its our family rules. Like remember Celeste's Diamonds?"

"Yah momma, I remember those diamonds but wha bout Macavity, he ain't stole nothin yet."

"Actually," spoke up Macavity, "I did steal something last night, and Momma and Father brought my prize back for me,"he walked over and sat beside Demeter, "I stole her mother's life," Demeter's eyes widened and she pulled back from him in horror, "and my pay off, is her as my mate."

"But we're just kittens yet!"

"yah," he said in a casual way, "But teenaged cats can have kittens."

Demeter recoiled from him and slunked into a back corner. The brown queen said something to Macadam and then he and the three kittens left the crate. Now that they were out of the way she could see out the doorway that she was inside of some sort of building.

"Darling, did the Jellicles tell you about "The Death of Emily" yet?"

"Yes... but why does that matter now?"

"Because I am Emily. I didn't die. The Jellicles will think that you are dead and thats what the other kittens will grow up believing, the story of "The Death of Demeter". But you see, I was kidnapped the same as you for the same reason, except Macadam's father killed my mother. But you see, don't tell anyone this but, Macadam and I fell in love while I was just a prisoner, and I'm not just a mate, I'm his life partner. In time you'll grow to love Macavity, and if you don't, you'll have his kittens and then he'll let you go. I won't let them kill you. Feel free to wander, but stay in the house."


	5. Where is Grizabella?

I DO NOT OWN CATS

Jennyanydots slowly walked around the corner, all the kittens were accounted for so far, except for Bombalurina. She knew where to find the young Queen , she was always there, waiting, hoping searching, for her baby sister. She rounded the next corner and spotted Bombalurina, but she wasn't alone, the young Queen was still months away from her first heat, but was already attracting the attention of quite a few young Toms, but the only one who didn't seem interested in her as a mate was Rum Tum Tugger. He was almost always close by her, and Jenny was sure they were best friends.

"Tugger go! I mean it go! Your mom will be looking for you!"

"Well your, I mean Jennyanydots, oh please don't cry Bomb!"

"Its okay Tugger, I know, Jenny raised me, and I should be grateful," She nuzzled him, "Your my bestfriend Tuggs"

Rum Tum Tugger smiled, "Your my, friend,"He suddenly sat bolt up right, "What was that?" he hissed,

Jennyanydots saw a flash of Yellow eyes in the darkness near the fence. Several small flutters of eyes followed that. Rum Tum Tugger hissed and his fur stood on end. Jennyanydots walked around the corner and up behind the kittens.

"Its alright Rum Tum Tugger, Junior is that you?" A Skinny Tom stepped into the light, his grey stripped fur was matted and there was a piece of his ear missing. A missing patch of fur across his eye was explained by the scar that ran diagonally across it.

"Jenny, its, good to see you. How many others survived?"

"Jellylorum, Grizabella, Ever, and Graymalkin, Deuteronomy, Gus, and my Skimbleshanks. All five of us Queens has litters of kittens, and Emily survived long enough to bring us Bombalurina."

"Duchess isn't with us, she kept herself alive until the kittens were weened and then she passed. Did Krista do the same? I thought she was pregnant with more kittens?"

"Emily was killed by one of Macadams crew, we buried her with the others. She had two girls," Jenny lowered her voice, "But Demeter was taken by Macadam, we think she's dead."

"Oh," Junior shook his head, "The tribe needs to stop using the name Emily, its bad luck. Is there enough room for a few more kittens?" The young group of flashing eyes behind Junior crept forward. They were all malnurished and their fur was matted but they were alive. There were six kittens, four toms and two queens."

"Their beautiful, a little dirty, but beautiful."

"My girls are Etcetera and Bailey, and my boys are Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Augustus, and Carbuckety." We nudged them towards Jennyanydots and she slowly looked them all over. She nodded to Junior , and he the Kittens, Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger all followed her back to the main part of the yard. Deuteronomy came out of the shadows closely followed by Jellylorum, and Jennyanydots walked up to him to talk, Deuteronomy called all the other Queens and Toms, followed by the kittens out into the main yard. Then he turned and hugged Junior.

"My old friend! Thank the heavens you survived! I am immensely sorry about Duchess, and we all miss her very much. The Queens will take care of your kittens, and Gus, Gus? GUS! Skimbleshanks where is Gus?"

"I have no idea Deuteronomy, oh wait here he comes now."

"Gus, take Junior to the food stores let him eat as much as he wants, and take out enough food for his children as well," He finnished and Gus led Junior off to the food storage bins, "Where is my Grizabella?"


	6. Demeter and Grizabella

I DO NOT OWN CATS

Lightning struck across the sky, several small figures, cats, scampered into the safety of the trash heaps. Into their crates barrels, old stoves, and up over the fence out to go home. The Jellicle Ball had been ruined by the storm, but a major part of it had been completed, soon a new generation of Jellicle Cats would grace the junkyard. Bombalurina curled up inside her crate, and soon was joined by her new mate, Munkustrap. Why her new mate had to be Munkustrap she had no idea. She wondered if her sister could be alive, and possibly be having her first mating ritual as well.

Early the next morning, even before the youngest kittens had awakened Bombalurina was woken up but a whisper.

"Bombalurina? Bombalurina wake up. I have a message from your sister." Bombalurina slowly sat up and walked outside she could see the outline of a young cat sitting in the shadows beside her crate.

"My sister? Demeter? Shes Alive?"

"Keep your voice down. Yes she's alive and well, and she's my brother Macavity's mate, it was official last night. As I'm assuming yours was as well:

"Yes, you can tell her i was chosen to mate Munkustrap, but I.." suddenly Munkustrap pounced down between her and the other queen.

"Where is Demeter! Tell me now or I'll slit your throat."

"She is happy where she is, and you'd do well to leave her be!" and with that the young queen disappeared into the early morning light.

Celeste slowly peeked into Macavitys room, and found that he was already gone but Demeter still lay there in a half awake morning daze. She slowly walked over to and nuzzled her.

"My new sister! How are you feeling? I hope you are well, I went to see your sister, Bombalurina today, she said she is mated to Munkustrap, but we were caught speaking with each other, i fear they will come for you."

"Macavity wouldn't let them take me back, he'd fight to the death to keep me safe." Demeter replied in a confident tone, but Celeste could tell the thought of leaving Macavity scared her. Mother was right, Celeste thought as she walked through the halls going to find Macavity, she did fall for Macavity, I knew my brother would fall in love some day.

The Toms Bolted through the junkyard towards the main gate, all the Queens and younger toms bolted past them in the opposite direction heading for the safety of home. They skidded to a halt and hid themselves inside the nearest trash pile they knew what was happening, and it wasn't much of their concern, but they still had to watch and keep track of it. An announcement from the far side of the junkyard stated that a Peke was coming this way, and across from the Junkyard lived a Pollicle. The Toms knew what this might mean and crouched prepared for the possibility that the Peke and the Pollicle might bring their fight into the junkyard. The Peke lunged first followed by the Pollicle, it looked like it would be the bloodiest fight ever the Peke had no deep wounds but there was a large gash on the back of the Pollicle, suddenly a human came out from the building the Pollicle lived at and the Peke took off. The Pollicle was taken into the house then into the car and they disappeared quickly down the street.

"Thank goodness," sighed Skimbleshanks, "No one was killed."

"Why is that father? Stated Admetus, "Why would you care?"

"He cares," replied Deuteronomy, "because we do not need a major Peke/Pollicle War in this neighbourhood."

The Toms slowly walked back to the main part of the yard where they made their homes. It had been a fews weeks since the Jellicle Ball, and tonight they would find out who would be becoming a father in a few more weeks and who would get to try again for kittens next year. Grizabella had been missing for a long time, and no one knew why. As soon as the Toms reached the yard, Honey, Gus's oldest daughter came running out to meet them.

"Dueteronomy! A young kitten just showed up he looks to be the same age as Mommas last litter! And He looks like Poppa!" They then ran the rest of the way with her to see this kitten. When they arrived he was playing with Jellylorums litter near by and when Jellylorum saw Gus, she glared at him. But then smirked at Deuteronomy. Jennyanydots' daughter Electra, and her mate Jon, came running up to them.

"He says his name is Asparagus Junior." said Electra

"And his Father is Gus." said Jon

"Did he say," said Deuteronomy calmly, "Who his mother is?"

"Ummm... well father, said a hushed voice, then the voice was joined by another, "He said his mother is, our mother," Coricopat and Tantomile crept out of the shadows, "Grizabella."

Deuteronomy turned to Gus, who stood tall to Deuteronomy.

"Grizabella and I saw you with Jellylorum. We came looking for the two of you and spotted you and her mating. We decided that we would mate as payback to you."

"Yes Gus I did mate with Deuteronomy, but it wasn't during my heat, my heat started the next week, the kittens are yours," said Jellylorum, "And obviously, so is Grizabellas son."


	7. New Arrivals and Evers Plan

I DO NOT OWN CATS

"Munkustrap? You can go in and see her now," Jennyanydots smiled at him and let him walk past her into Bombalurinas crate. It had been a little over 2 months since their mating and Bombalurina had finally given birth. Munkustrap slowly walked in and saw only one small kitten placed at Bombalurinas side.

"It's a girl," whispered Bombalurina, "Sorry I didn't give you a son."

"I'll find another mate that will be able to give me a son then Bombalurina, seeing as your not good enough to give me one on our first try."

"She is still your daughter," Bombalurina said sternly standing up, "and she still has the right to your affections."

"Don't talk to me like that!" he reached out a paw to strike her down, and Rum Tum Tugger pounced down between them.

"You'd do well not to talk to the mother of your child like that, big brother," he said, "it is not her fault its female!"

"Of course it isn't," said Munkustrap sarcastically, as he left the crate. Bombalurina curled up around her small kitten and sighed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Tugger," she smiled, her eyes glistening with tears, "You saved me and my little Jemima."

Macavity passed around and around in circles, frequently glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Your just like your father," laughed his mother, Emily, "Thats all he did when I was delivering my kittens as well."

"Yes well hopefully it will work and I'll get a son as well," Macavity smirked, "and daughters as beautiful as my Demeter."

"Mom can you come in here for a second please? I don't know how to tell whether shes done giving birth or not," said Celeste. Emily walked into the room then came back out a few minutes later and nodded to Macavity. Macavity walked into the room and nuzzled Demeter, then looked down at their litter. One little queen and three toms.

"You said you wanted to name them family names, and I don't have any," whispered Demeter, "I didn't know any family."

"Well lets see then," said Macavity looking over his newborn kittens, "Our little girl, the Black and Silver One, she can be Mipyr, after my Grandmother. Now the boys," all three boys were reddish tabbies, and one had yellow and black markings on his face, "The one with the yellow and black, he's Boston, the twins are Dremur and Ylamur, all three are after my mothers brothers."

"Ylamur?" said Demeter, "All right what ever you say darling,"

"Ever you can't,"said Deuteronomy, "At least not right now, wait a few weeks until her kittens can be weened, then go take her back."

"I'm taking Munkustrap, and hes bringing her back, I'm not coming back."

"Ever! You have kittens here who need you, and their kittens need you!"

"They have Graymalkin, Jellylorum, and Jennyanydots, besides, Demeter is young and she will be useful to the tribe," Ever turned to leave, "In one month, We're going to get her, because your son wants her back, I'm staying behind to be Macavitys new mate, I love you Deuteronomy."


End file.
